1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a workbench for a power tool which is suitable as workbench to place a stationary power tool such as a desk circular saw.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese laid-open patent publication No. 61-188091 discloses a technique relating to a workbench. In this workbench, a support leg is formed of two frames crossed in an X-shape and rotatably connected at the intersection such that it can be collapsed, and a table for mounting a machine is supported by the support leg. The table is moved between a lower position and an upper position while being kept in a horizontal position when the frames are rotated between a collapsed position in which the frames are disposed close to each other in the vertical direction and an open leg position in which the frames are disposed obliquely to each other. The table is then locked by a lock mechanism in the position in which the table is placed.
In the lock mechanism according to the above-described known workbench, a claw mounted on the underside of the table is engaged from above with an upper end portion of one of the frames which can slide horizontally with respect to the underside of the table, so that the table is locked. The lock is released when the user operates the claw by a finger. However, with the construction in which the claw is disposed on the underside of the table, the user needs to reach under the table and operate the claw in a blind way with the finger. This operation is cumbersome and further improvement is desired.